


Upon a Silver Tongue

by speckledsolanaceae, violetpeche



Category: NCT (Band), 威神V | WayV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speckledsolanaceae/pseuds/speckledsolanaceae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetpeche/pseuds/violetpeche
Summary: Please ignore, this fic is under construction and I'm waffling on the tags! Will be reposted soon.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 23
Kudos: 156





	Upon a Silver Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bergam0t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergam0t/gifts).



Since publishing this fic, it's been brought to my attention that some of its elements may be culturally insensitive. It was never my intention to hurt anyone, but I have now considered that it could happen again with the story’s current framework. Though I had written it with significant research and the guidance of people from the cultures it drew from, I failed to account for an even greater array of perspectives. I have since engaged in many conversations with many individuals to learn how I can improve my fic where it was lacking or misguided.

Over the past two weeks, the fic has seen an addition of several more descriptive tags and a removal of others, as well as new author's notes to provide additional clarity. However, even with those cosmetic changes, the story is still lacking and must be tweaked. 

This story will remain up as it is a gift for both S, who helped me craft this story so carefully, and J, whose simple tweet inspired the inception of this fic.

With that, I've made the decision to make this fic temporarily unavailable as it undergoes construction. Once additional key elements are added and expounded on, it will return a fuller, richer story. Thank you for your understanding.

—violetpeche


End file.
